Toad Scramble
Toad Scramble is the main mode in Mario Party: Star Rush. The mode has the player travel across a grid-based board to look for allies and fight boss minigames to get stars.All players roll and move simultaneously. Rules The players start out as different colored Toads with the goal to get to the the boss character on the board. The boards are all grid-based, allowing great freedom in movement. The Toads can gather allies of various Mario character which can help the player get around the board and do well in minigames. Each character has their own special dice and add 1 or 2 to a roll. Allies also have unique field abilities like stomping on Goombas or causing flowers to bloom. Each player can get up to 4 allies. On the board are coins randomly laying about which can be collected by running through. There is also ? Blocks that gives items and Cannons that launch players across the board. The objective is defeating bosses which rewards stars if the player scores highest in the minigames. The bosses appear randomly on the board with a max of 5 bosses in a game. Once a player reaches a Boss, they can start the Boss Battle with every other player having to mash A to catch up. The further the player is away, the later they start. The allies help the players in the minigames meaning each player can have up to 5 characters on their team. The first place gets a Star with the rest getting coins. If players land on the same space or if a Duel Glove is used, they will challenge each other to an Ally Duel. An Ally Duel has the players compete in simple chance games to win the other's ally. The minigames are a dice roll, choosing the higher card or matching the timer the closest. The winner gets a random ally from the loser or coins if they lack any. At the end of the game, the game gives out bonus couns for certain criteria if not on World 0. In addition to the Lucky Ally, 3 are chosen at random. They are: *Wanderer - Least Boss Battles started *Loner - Least time with Allies *Slowpoke - Least spaces moved *Sightseer - Most spaces moved *Item - Most items collected *Balloon - most Balloons popped *Duel - Most Ally Duels won *Champion - Most Minigames won After the bonuses, excess coins are turned into stars at a rate of 10 Coins per Star. Whichever player has the most stars at this point wins the game. If enough Stars have been collected, the players can be ranked as a Super Star Rush which is marked on the game menu as an achievement Boards The game is divided into 5 worlds with 3 boards each. The Worlds all have a common theme with the final map having Bowser as the final Boss Battle. See also *Balloon Bash *Coinathlon *Mario Shuffle *Challenge Tower *Rhythm Recital Category:Mario Party modes